Total Drama Thriller
by mugheessaeed2002
Summary: Watch as a Total Drama Reunion Goes Wrong and The Campers start dropping one by one.Who will be the survivors?Who is/are the killer/killers?Who will they kill and why.What motives do they have?Gunna Update This Story Fast.Enjoy! Dedicated to :Snakeshark19(Awesome Zombie Stories/Walking Dead/Total Drama Writer) Contains Zoke,Gwent,Duncney,LeHarold ,Gidgette,AnneJustin,Ozzy and Nawn.
1. The Horror Begins

**Hi Everyone! This is a new story I'm starting!Enjoy!(TDVD) To be Updated Soon.**

_**The 38 Campers and Chris and Cheff were enjoying their last day together as the show had come to an end after the 5**__**th**_****_**Season.**_

**Chris's POV**

**Good Morning Campers!Hope You All Enjoy your lives after this !We have a special treat on Season 5 Recap lined up for ,Play The DVD.**

**Harold's POV**

**Seriously!?Couldn't you have gotten a Blue Ray?**

**Chris's POV**

**Shows don't have that much money I DO but waste it on a Blue Ray pshhh.**

***Everyone except Katie,Sadie,Staci,Beth and Lindsay Grumble***

**Alright so We Started the All-Stars Season with Duncan,Trent,Courtney,Gwen,Harold,LeShawna,Zoey,Mi ke,Justin,Heather,Cameron,Jo,Brick,Lightning,Owen**

**The First Episode Was a Truth Or Dare Contest:**

**Some Things To Note-1)The Final 2 Of this Contest were Izzy the UnStoppable and Harold the Mad Skills Both got to be Team Captains.**

**2)The Teams Were Killer Gophers:Izzy,LeShawna(Chosen For Thats Off The joined forces with Izzy In the TDI Episode.),Cameron(The Only Person who Listens To Harold Just to Piss Harold off),For Chris to Speed It Up A Bit He Says Pick Four At a Objects but Chris ignores Him So Izzy Chooses The Triangle Of Duncan,Trent,Courtney and Gwen while they all argue and are furious at Izzy for picking them Then Chooses Sha-Lightning.**

**Screaming Bass:Harold,Owen(Angry For Izzy Picking LeShawna),Brick(For Being Strong and Helping Harold Defeat Izzy),Harold After the 4 Contestant Thing Chooses Zoey,Mike,Jo and is left with Bitter Enemy of everyone,Heather.**

**3)The Team Challenges are all past challenges the First Challenge is the Big Sleep and eventually its Down To Izzy,Harold,Lightning and then sleeps and Izzy and Harold get tied on sleeping so Jo Screaming Bass Cheer as The Killer Gophers go to the double elimination and Izzy(To Save Herself) Makes a Random Alliance with Cameron and LeShawna To Vote Courtney Off And They Courtney gets votes from LeShawna,Cameron,Izzy,Gwen and Duncan While Duncan gets votes from Courtney and the end its a double Elimination and Duncan and Courtney are out.**

**4)LeShawna and Harold-No More**

**Episode Two Dodge Da Ball-1)Justin gets Major Injuries on his face on this episode .The Screaming Bass win again by a Land Slide because Cameron kept getting hit every time he was in and supposedly ''sabotaged'' his team mates and got Votes From LeShawna,Izzy,Gwen and Trent and Cameron voted for Went Home.**

**2)Brick found a Hidden Immunity Idol under the Dock Of Shame while on his morning Run trying to beat and Owen secretly got together.**

**Episode 3 Sports Challenges(TDA)**

**1)The Results:**

**Owen and Zoey sat it out for the Screaming Bass.**

**Tennis:Mike(As Sevetlana) defeats Gwen.**

**Football/Soccer:LeShawna defeats Harold.**

**Swimming:Jo Defeats Trent.**

**Squash:Izzy Defeats Brick.**

**Tie Breaker-None(Budget Cuts According to Chris)**

**Both Teams go to Elimination and Owen Is Voted Out for the Screaming Bass getting votes from everyone for gassing up the cabin and not competing and Owen votes Jo for being -Owen**

**Killer Gophers:Trent and Gwen both were in a faze and thats why they lost so LeShawna and Izzy agreed to vote Trent to get Gwen back in the voted Izzy While Gwen Voted Trent while in thoughts and hypnotized and not -Trent**

**Episode 4-Paintball Deer Hunter**

**1)Mike and Zoey sit this one out.**

**2)Deer:Brick and Harold Hunter:Jo (SB)**

**Deer:LeShawna and Gwen Hunter:Izzy**

**Due To Izzy's made vine skills she fully covered Brick and Harold and LeShawna and Gwen found an awesome Hiding Place and Jo didn't find them.**

**At the Elimination ceremony:**

**Mike Votes Brick **

**Zoey Votes Brick**

**Harold Votes Brick**

**Brick Votes Harold**

**Jo Votes Harold**

**Brick Plays his immunity idol and everyone gasps and Harold the injured(Ankle Sprain)**

**,Upset(Losing ),Backstabbad(Brick),Defeated(Izzy),Heartbroken (LeShawna) is salutes farewell and leaves with his luggage.**

**SB-Harold Out**

**Episode 5 The Amazingly Death Defying Awesomely Awesome Humungous Mumbo Jumbo Race (Made By Myself)**

**Things to Note-1)Zoey finally competes.**

**2)The Challenge is a race .The Last team member to make it is automatically is the first one who makes Shows LeShawna a short cut and they make and Jo make Between Mike and Zoey and when they arrive and see whats happening Mike pushes Zoey to the finish line and gets surprised that he would give up 5 billion dollars for her gives him a kiss and he leaves.**

**SB-Mike Out**

**Episode 6-MergeyLicious Contest(Myself)**

**1)The Final 6 Contestants Merge and Brick gets the whole SB Cabin to himself while Izzy,Gwen,LeShawna,Zoey and Jo share a Cabin(KG).**

**2)None of the campers really noticed that for 5 Episodes Lightning and Heather weren't competing and turns out they won a Cruise(Or Rather pretended by Chris) and came gasped.**

**3)Heather gets a great start back in the game and has an alliance by Complementing Lightning and he joins her alliance along with Brick and Jo (Because they knew Heather would try to get them out)Heather has no rules this time and when she leaves Brick ,Jo and Lightning all hatch up a plan to take out the sabotager and tell Gwen and LeShawna to vote Heather ,not needing Izzy's vote.**

**4)The Challenge is a Savenger Hunt and the First To Find a Hibiscus and Bring it back gets immunity while the others are up for asks Lightning to find her the Flower and he agrees but purposely does not find it and in the end ,Its Brick who finds it in Chef's Fridge. **

**5)Heather also finds a Immunity Idol in her matress and when shes eliminated Shes shocked and says shes surrounded by Back-Stabbers and plays the idol and in a surprising twist Only Izzy and Heathers vote counted and they both voted Gwen to get LeShawna off her game.**

**Merge 1-Gwen(Out)**

**Episode 7-Go Green The Tree Elimination!(Myself)**

**Things to Note-1)The Contestants had to vote someone to be safe for the day and take the day off and Everyone except Heather Voted LeShawna While Heather Voted got the day off and then the Campers were split in two teams-1)Zoey,Jo,Brick**

**2)Izzy,Heather,Lightning**

**The first team who can make a banner about Going Green slacks off and Izzy does all the work and Lightning goes to the bathroom and never comes back but noone notices.**

**Brick,Jo and Zoey work together and make a pretty awesome its Judging Time I(Chris) And Cheff Voted and All The HIL(Heather,Izzy,Lightning) Team did was write Explocivo with some glitter while the Other Team JZB Made an awesome banner and HIL went for found a immunity idol and played it and it was down to Izzy and Heather and Since Sha-Lightning and Izzy Voted Heather she was was furious and pretty angry and barged off threathening to sue Chris.**

**Merge 2-Heather**

**Episode 8-The Triple Shmipple Elimination(Myself)**

**Things To Note-**

**1)The Contestants were divided into two teams -LeShawna,Izzy and Lightning and Zoey,Jo, One who can make the greatest ad for Chris's new hair gel Other Team is FULLY ELIMINATED!The Contestants are shocked.**

**2)LeShawna ,Izzy and Lightning make an ad about Izzy Swinging on a vine and asks the viewers if they want to know why her hair is so shiny then she shows them The Gel and Tells them that the Gel also has a nutrient which makes yours muscles strong(Lightning is Shown)(Directed by LeShawna) and The Other team makes an ad about Zoey asking the viewers Do You Think My Hair Looks Deep Dark?Then she shows the Gel and Brick and Jo are shown running and Zoey says that a protein inside the Gel makes you competitive and you never sweat.**

**Chris Declares LIL The Winners and Zoey,Brick and Jo are out as Chris said:**

**1)There are NO Proteins in Hair Gel**

**2)Its impossible not to sweat**

**3)Deep Dark really?**

**LIL Farewell Brick Jo and Zoey.**

**Episode 9-Triple Dog Dare You(TDI)**

**Things to Note-1)LeShawna and Lightning team up against Izzy and in exactly the same way as the show get her out and she leaves with a pet snake she found and a Poisin Ivy Dare Spa Treatment.**

**Merge 6-Izzy (Out)**

**Episode 10-The Last Episode?0_0**

**Things to Note-1)LeShawna and Lightning our Final 2 battle it out.**

**LeShawna's Supporters-Everyone From Season 1-3 Except For Heather,Eva and Izzy.**

**Lightning's Supporters-All TDROTI Contestants and Heather,Eva and Izzy.**

**2)The Challenge is Walking a Deadly Broken Bridge,Making Eva Laugh and A Race Around the Island .The Challenge starts off as Gwen ,Bridgette and Geoff help LeShawna by making themselves planks as LeShawna goes over and thanks tells Lightning a tactic to give it his all and jump as hard as he can but he doesn't and Eva has to throw him tries her best but LeShawna's tickling was so strong that she gave up and laughed and LeShawna cheered and Lightning tried all sorts of Jokes even Knock Knock but he couldn't make her laugh so eventually she had too Fake Lightning has no problem in the race so Geoff turns an arrow sign upside down and Lightning goes the wrong way while LeShawna almost makes it to the end but pants down and drops and Geoff Realizes that Lightning got the shortcut as he was coming at great speed .Geoff,DJ ,Owen and Trent Haul LeShawna Forward and She Wins Followed by a cheer and greets Lightning with 2****nd**** then throws a wild party at that and Geoff enjoys it the most and Everyone has a great time and the season ends .**

** The End.**

**(Back To Reality)**

**Gwen's POV**

**Well that was ...umm...Remembering I Guess.**

**Heather's POV**

***Grunt*Sure Was!**

***Lights go out***

**Trent's POV**

**What the heck?**

**Chris's POV**

**Now Everyone just stay at your places*Scream Slice***

***Most people Scream(Not Noah,Izzy,Eva or Heather)**

**The Lights come back on.**

**Gwen's POV**

**Chris...**

**Harold's POV**

**Hes DEAD!*Everyone gasps as Harold looks for a pulse*He Got Stabbed In The Heart.**

**Noah's POV**

**No Kidding Genius.**

**Lights go off again .**

**Tyler's POV**

**Oh what now,can't I just get some alone time with Lindsay.**

***Scream,Drop,Smash***

**The lights come back on and there lay Cheff Hatchet dead on the dining table with a bullet in his head.**

**Heather's POV**

**Hmm Likely Story ,Duncan Did It.**

**Gwen's POV**

**WHAT!?He Would Never would you ?**

**Courtney's POV**

**Or he would and you joined him.**

**Duncan's POV**

**Can't you just leave us alone.I wouldn't go that far as to killing someone.**

**Beth's POV**

**Guys!I Found a Clue and I Know Who The Killers Is.**

**Its...*Lights go off***

**Duncan's POV**

***Lights come back on and theres an axe in Beth***

**Trent's POV**

**Just when we were going to know.**

**Harold's POV**

**I have an make a list of all the people here including dead and missing so we know whos its not Cheff,Chris or Beth.**

**Cody's POV**

**On it...*15 Minutes Later* Andd Your ...Done!**

**Harold's POV**

**Good now we all will sleep in the same Think about this tommorow if we're alive everyone get some shut eye.**

**Gwen's POV**

**At least we don't have to split God!**

**Courtney's POV**

**Who Made You Leader?**

**Everyone Annoyed By Courtney:We Did(Sarcastic).**

**Well don't be so bossy about it or i'll sue you.**

***Lights go out***

**Harold's POV**

**At this time,Wow.**

***Lights turn on***

**Courtney was dead with her throat cut off by a knife.**

**Heather's POV**

**No offence but thank god!**

**Duncan's POV**

**Agreed.**

**Gwen's POV**

**Eeeyup.**

**Noah's POV**

**Heather you have motives for hating everyone actually and Duncan you went to Coincedence for both of you doing this?**

**Gwen's POV**

**Shut it Noah.(In Defense for Duncan)Stop being so sarcastic.**

**Harold's POV**

**I Think thats enough for one day,lets go in the Gopher's Cabin .**

***Everyone gets ready for bed,Harold turns off the light and everyone sleeps***

**Author's Note:Well Like It?**

**Read & Chapter was basically explaining where they were,the killing of 4 People(2 Campers 1 Host and 1 Cheff)and what happened in Season Update Fast.**

**Alive-B,Dawn,Sam,Dakota,Anne Maria,Staci,Mike,Zoey,Brick,Jo,Scott,Lightning,Cam eron,Alejandro,Sierra,Blaineley,LeShawna,Gwen,Heat her,Trent,Lindsay,Izzy,Owen,Geoff,Bridgette,Noah,J ustin,Duncan,Cody,Ezekiel,Tyler,Katie,Sadie,Eva,DJ ,Harold**

**Dead-Chris McLean,Cheff Hatchet,Beth,Courtney**

**P.S Sorry to all Cheff,Beth and Courtney fans and if any Chris Fans.**

**Until Next Time *Salute***


	2. Breaking Down To Tears

**Chapter 2-P.S In the middle of the story instead of Part Of Views(POVS) It gets changed to ~Character.**

***The Next Morning***

**Everyone wakes up at about 7:00-8:46 Am (Lindsay and Heather needed their ''beauty sleep''.**

**Zoey's POV**

**Shivers.**

**Mike's POV**

**Don't worry Zoey we'll get out of this mess soon.**

**Harold's POV**

**Alright everyone into the You know Boats Were invented….**

**Heather's POV**

**Don't push it.**

**Harold's POV**

**Sorry…**

**LeShawna's POV**

**How Dare You Heather,He Can Do Whatever he wants.**

**Heather's POV**

**You Support that IDIOT Over Me?!  
LeShawna's POV**

**Oh you wanna fight?*Geoff and Trent restrain her***

**Heather's POV**

**Aww look they know you'll hurt yourself Chicken Chicken buck buck buckawk.**

**LeShawna's POV**

**LeShawna gets furious and Trent and Geoff get thrown forward while she springs on Heather.**

**Staci's POV**

**WOULD EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP !*Heather and LeShawna Stop***

***Everyone Gasps***

**ALL OF YOU KEEP FIGHTING AND DO NOTHING GOOD,I MADE UP LIES FOR JOKES BUT ALL YOU DO IS IGNORE ME AND VOTE ME OUT AND THEN KEEP FIGHTING WITHOUT TEAM SPIRIT!?WHAT KIND OF PEOPLE ARE YOU!**

**Jo's POV**

**Wow Short Stuff I Didn't know you had it in know.**

**Staci's POV**

**I Didn't either,until now.**

**Gwen's POV**

**Well I For One Think shes right.**

**Everyone Else:Agreed**

**Heather's POV**

**Now you better put your tacky shoes somewhere else.**

**LeShawna's POV**

**Aww says the bald girl.**

**Staci's POV**

**GUYS WERE GOING OFF TOPIC HERE AGAIN!**

** *Windows and Doors Close,Lights turn off,A Black Sheet covers Sunlight***

***SCREAM,EEEEEEEEEEEEEE,YELP,HELP MEEEEEEEEEE***

**Tyler's POV**

**Do I have to get interrupted on everthing I ….**

**Eva's POV**

**Don't you dare *Smack* Take that and ooffffffff.**

***Everything returns back to normal***

**Theres a note from the killer/killers:**

**_Hello Soon To Be Dead Cast,You better find your missing cast mates because every 20 minutes one or two of them will get a Nice Time~Killer/Killers._**

**Lindsay,Gwen,Katie,Sadie,Mike and Geoff are missing while Eva is stabbed in the arm but Goes to the Wounded The Whole TDROTI Cast Helps Zoey find Mike and ,Trent and Duncan go after ,Sierra,Alejandro,Blaineley and Cody go find ,Harold and Noah go looking for Geoff and Ezekiel,Justin,Heather go looking for Katie and Sadie while Izzy and Owen remain with Eva and DJ.**

***In Another Place***

**Katie's POV**

**Sadie,Sadie,Helooooooooooooooooo,Are you here?I'm scared..**

**Sadie's POV**

**Katie!Thank God You're here.**

**Room 1 Wall Room 2 (Sadie)**

**(Katie)**

**We need each other Wahhhh**

**Katie's POV**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP Why is water getting out.**

**Sadie's POV**

**I Don't know ,we need to get out of here ,before the water reaches a high level!**

**Push the walls Katie On the Count of 3 1,2,3 PUSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *They Try but the walls are metal.***

***In another secret place***

**Gwen's POV**

***Head Bump* Huh,LeShawna is that you,Trent?Duncan?Anyone? I BURRIED ALIVE?LET ME OUTTA HERE THAT THE COUNTDOWN FOR HOW MUCH AIR I HAVE?!**

***At the top of a mountain***

**Lindsay is tied on top at the edge.**

**Lindsay's POV**

**HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE!TAYLOR,BECK,LEFAWNDA,STADIE ANYBODYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.**

***With Mike and Geoff***

**Geoff's POV**

**Uhnhh where am i?**

**Mike's POV**

**At the Skater Rink!LLALALALALALALA.**

**Geoff's POV**

**Dude have you turned into Svetlana again?**

**Mike's POV**

**Svetlana hates name forgetters *Slaps Geoff***

**Geoff's POV**

**So where is everybody and where are we,**

**Mike's POV**

**I Already told you.**

**Geoff's POV**

**Ugh never I Don't get killed.I MISS BRIDGEY BEAR.**

**Is that water leaking?OH SHEET OH SHEET WERE GUNNA DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.**

***With the TDROTI Cast finding Mike***

**Zoey's POV**

**Mike,you in here?!(Killer Bass Cabin)**

**Anne Maria's POV**

**Vito,how dare you get no self defense(Screaming Gophers Cabin)**

**Everyone Else:**

***Mikeeee,MIKE GET DOWN HERE,Crazy-Personality Guy Helllooooo,Soldier you here?,Sam on his Video Game System not trying to find Mike and Dakota on her phone***

**With LeShawna Trent and Duncan in the outhouse:**

**GWENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!~Duncan**

**Gwen Girl Ya In Here?~LeShawna**

**There are 9 rolls of toilet paper left.~Trent**

***FacePalm* ~Duncan**

**You really need to get over are you that inconsiderate that your going to let Gwen die?~LeShawna**

**What No!Wait Guys,Remember Gwens fear of being buried alive?~Trent**

**Yeah so what?OH SHIT!~Duncan**

**She must be in the same exact place as in the Fear Challenge!~LeShawna**

***They Run There***

**Bridgette,Noah and Harold**

**GEOFFEY FUDGE WHERE ARE YOU!DON'T YOU DIE ON ME~Bridgette**

**BackStabbing Prank Dork Geoff where are you?!~Harold**

**HAROLD!~Bridgette**

**Heheh Sorry Just Can't help remember how embaressed he made me on TDI With Duncan~Harold**

**That was you even see me and Cody?!~Noah**

**Its Ok forgot about it.~Bridgette**

**FORGOT!Its all over the internet including writing gay stories about me and The Contestants still know and I can't go out in public I never did go out except for School but not even that anymore.~Noah**

**With Tyler,Cody,Sierra,Alejandro and Blaineley**

**LINDS WHERE ARE DON'T DIEEEEEEEEEE!~Tyler**

**LINDSAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!~Cody and Sierra**

**So Mi Amour Blaineley or Mildred is it?Hows it going?~Alejandro**

**Shut it Goof Ball *Punches Alejandro in the face* !~Blaineley**

***Rubs Face*Woah Umm Okay…~Alejandro **

**With Justin,Heather and Ezekiel.**

**Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum where are you!?/~Heather**

**Those wonder twins are idiots ,even getting kidnapped together.I Don't scream .It ruins my facial expression.~Justin**

**Your right lets just give least they'll die together too.~Heather**

** Wheres Ezekiel?~Justin**

**Wasn't he just behind Us?~Heather**

**Yeah,But*A FireBall Comes And Burns Heather as she Screams.**

**RUN JUSTIN RUN!TELL LESHAWNA ,GWEN AND EVERYONE ELSE I'M SORRYYYYYYY~Heather *Dies***

***Cries* No More Facial Things *Sniff*~Justin**

**I Didn't know she had a Go Find The Others.~Justin**

***With DJ,Eva,Owen and Izzy***

**Tell us if you need any help~Owen and Izzy**

**Sure Guys,Thanks for stopping~DJ**

**No Problem Bro!~Owen**

**Can't leave a friend behind can you?~Izzy**

**I-I-I Am your friend?You really care about me after all my anger?~Eva**

**Sure,Why Not?~Izzy**

***Cries*~Eva**

**Aww,Its Ok *Owen Pats Eva On The Back*~Owen**

***Justin Comes In***

**YOU GUYS *Pant,Pant* Theres a problem!Heathers been killed by a FireBall and Ezekiels Missing and I Can't find Katie and Sadie all by Its Been 35 Minutes .Someone has to be dead by the 20 minute Mark.**

**Justin I Think You Should stay here with us~Izzy**

**Thanks!~Justin**

***Else Where***

**KATIE NOOOOO~Sadie**

**I'll remember you in Heaven *Drowns*~Katie**

**WAHHHHHHHHHH!~Sadie**

***Sadie Throws Herself Into the water pipe and Commits Suicide***

***Loud Voice Speaks***

**Well Hello There Campers,Figured me out yet?I thought Just wanted to give you an update on Katie being Drowned,Sadie commiting Suicide and we Have Ezekiel has 45 seconds to live Good Luck.~Killer/Killers**

**Everyone:Ezekiel NOOOOOOOOOOO.**

**HE CAN'T DIAMOND HE GAVE ME MADE ME RICH AND MADE ME BUY 1,000,000 HAIR SPRAYS.*Runs after while Lightning and Jo Follow*Brick stays with Zoey and Cameron and everyone else*~Anne Maria**

***Elsewhere***

***Trent,Duncan and LeShawna ***

**DUNCAN,TRENT ,LESHAWNA *Gwen breathes Heavily* You SAVED ME*Gwen Drops Dead*~Gwen**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!IF I KNOW WHO IS THAT KILLER I'M GUNNA SHREAD THEM TO PIECES~LeShawna**

**I WILL AVENGE HERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR~Duncan**

**We Need Weapons I MEAN NOW!~Trent**

***With Anne Maria,Lightning and Jo***

**Uhm Anne I Think we should stop for a rest or something or go back.~Lightning**

**You Can Go Back IF YOU WANT BUT I'M NOT GOING!~Anne**

**But Jos Missing.~Lightning**

**WHAT!~Anne Maria**

**Yeah~Lightning**

***Around 7:00 Pm Everyone returns back to the cabins and share their news***

***It is learnt that Dakota and Sam disappeared while finding Mike,Heathers Death ,Jos disappearance ,Ezekiel,Gwen,Katie and Sadie are also all Blaineley somehow stormed off after the Alejandro thing and didn't come back.***

**Justin Tells Everyone what Heather said and LeShawna ,Bridgette and some other people Queen Bee had a heart and just was mean for the Courtney,she knew everything and wasn't mad with anyone.**

**LeShawna's POV**

***Sniff* Gwen would've liked to know.**

***The Lights,Doors,Windows and Black Sheet all come back***

***Thwack,Smash,Slice,Oof,*Faint*,I'm Scared,Great***

***With Lindsay* *Creak,Creeak,Drop,Scream,Shark Snapping***

**Author's Note:Andd that's a wrap .Cliffhanger Wooo!I Just wanted to make the campers split up and come back and Some people missing and Heather Die along with Katie and Sadie plus was touching and later on the campers will have to fend for themselves to find the dead people later on.**

**Next Chapter:**

**1)Next Morning-Bridgette without Geoff,Tyler without Lindsay,They wake up early and go find without anyone else With Zoey and Mike.**

**2)LeShawna,Duncan and Trent go out to find clues of the killer and the missing people.**

**3)The People remember the 20 Minute Actually SOMEONE remembers it and the whole search starts.**

**Alive-B,Dawn,Anne Maria,Staci,Zoey,Brick,Scott,Lightning,Cameron,Ale jandro,Sierra,LeShawna,Trent,Izzy,Owen,Bridgette,N oah,Justin,Duncan,Cody,Tyler,Eva,DJ,Harold**

**Dead-Chris McLean,Cheff Hatchet,Beth,Courtney,Katie,Sadie,Heather,Gwen**

**Missing-Ezekiel,Dakota,Sam,Jo,Blaineley/Mildred,Mi ke,Geoff**

**Unknown-Lindsay**


	3. Save Em All!

***Fifteen Minutes after coming back***

**Guys!Why Did You Come Back Without the Missing People?!Did You Forget the missing people rule!Although the other missing people are safe Mike and Geoff along with Lindsay are still in need of help!~Izzy**

***Everyone gasps,takes either a gun or other weapon or light or nothing and goes out again***

**Wait Whats the one thing Lindsays afraid of ?CLIFFS,SHES ON THE ON (The Contestants changed places) NOAH,CODY,EZEKIEL,SIERRA AND ALEJANDRO.**

**I Can't...I'm staying here.I Need some alone time!~Alejandro**

**Fine~Tyler**

***Tyler,Sierra,Noah,Cody,Ezekiel all go towards the hill but before climbing up ,they hear screams from the lake and see Lindsay dangling from a wire and the sharks have taken a bite of the metal board she was tied no body part was on it.***

**I'M COMING!*Tyler trys to swim but drowns and when the sharks come,Sierra dives in and saves Tyler puts him on dry land,punches the sharks,Saves Lindsay Brings Her To Shore where Tyler who regains conciousness hugs her and they both Thank Sierra a lot.**

**No Worrys,I Learned from Cody,Never Leave a Friend Behind.*Wink**Cody Winks Back*~Sierra**

***They all go back to the cabin in which everyone is (Namely DJ,Eva,Owen and Izzy)***

***Bridgette and Justin***

**Thank God Someone came along!~Bridgette**

**Your Trying to Be A Little Helpful~Justin**

**Now the Note said that the campers are at there worst fear which means...~Bridgette**

***Flash Back***

**15 minutes Backwards at 7:00 Pm:**

**The Lights go out and when they come back no ones missing or killer but theres a note it says:**

**_Dear Campers,The Missing People are at there worst Luck!~Killers/Killer_**

**The Campers were too dazed to think of anything and needed a rest that only Izzy remembered the Missing People as Bridgette had fainted**

***Flash Back End***

**Hes locked in the Main Lodge with A Hail Storm Toy!~Bridgette**

**GO NOW!~Justin**

***They Both reach the Main Lodge and Save Geoff with Bridgette kissing him but gets hit by hail in the head and faints(Bridgette) and Geoff is badly bruised and hes trying everything not to die or faint but the hail doesn't stop whatever Justin tries.A Huge Hail comes and hits Geoff right in the head making it crack and he dies on the spot with a pool of blood and the hail stops***

***Bridgette regains conciousness*WHA-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO!JUSTIN WHAT HAPPENED.~Bridgette**

***Cry*I Tried everything but a Huge Hail came and fell on him and he all My Fault !~Justin**

**No You Didn't,Your Just Saying THAT SO I DON'T BLAME YOU!~Bridgette**

**BUT SWEARSIES HONEST! *Wipes Away Tears*~Justin**

**HOW DARE YOU DO FAKE PROMISES YOU IDIOT!*Bridgette punches Justin and leaves crying***

**So Much For how ungreatful are these people!~Justin **

***10 Minutes Later Everyone in consoles Bridgette in the Main Lodge ,Tyler realizes the most how hard it would've been to lose Lindsay***

***Justins comes in and everyone glares at him and he makes everyone go to the other room and tells them everything about how Bridgette is over reacting and they understand***

***Soon Bridgette realizes that too after Tyler Tells her and they share a hug with everyone else on being alive and forgives Justin and decides to Move all Discuss who they think is the murderer,killed people and everything else after tries her best to forget but can't help but be continues making out while the others take care of Eva and talk.***

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Qwuick Update~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**People In Gopher Cabin:Bridgette,Justin,Sierra,Cody,Noah,Tyler,Owen ,Izzy,Lindsay,Eva,Alejandro**

**Missing-Ezekiel,Dakota,Sam,Jo,Blaineley/Mildred,Mi ke**

**Alive but outside-B,Dawn,Anne Maria,Staci,Zoey,Brick,Scott,Lightning,Cameron,LeS hawna,Trent,Duncan,DJ,Harold**

**Dead-Chris McLean,Cheff Hatchet,Beth,Courtney,Katie,Sadie,Heather,Gwen,Geo ff**

** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back To Story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** *With LeShawna,Duncan and Trent who are helping the TDORTI Cast find Mike***

***LeShawna Consoles Zoey even though shes sad about Gwen and Heather and didn't want Zoey to feel the same and Trent and Duncan are upset over Gwen***

***Something Rustles in the Bushes and everyone jumps back while Jo and Brick go check it out.***

**Hey Guys,Why Did You Leave Us For So Long?~Sam*While Playing Video Games***

**Where WERE You?!You two could've gotten yourselves killer!~Jo**

**Right!~Brick**

**We Were umm you know making out.~Sam and Dakota say in unison.**

***The Bushes Rustle Again***

***Gasp***

**Don't worry its just Jo,She Came To Find Us~Sam**

***Jo Appears*  
*Brick Salutes and hugs and realizes what hes doing and stops embarassed while Jo giggles.***

**Fine ,Now Come with us,We Need to Find Mike!Jo You Help Us With Protecting with Brick. ~Zoey**

**Fine~Sam**

**Okay~Dakota**

**So It Seems Its Necessary,Agreed!~Jo**

**So Whats Mikes Worst Fear?~Duncan**

***Uh Oh*ITS WATER!~Zoey**

***Everyone Rushes to the Communal Toilets to find Mike in his Svetlana form and Zoey hugs him and he returns back to normal and everyone cheers as they go back to the main lodge***

***When They Enter Everyone Cheers as Realizing Mikes Alive and Izzy says its good 2/3 made it and when Zoey asks what that means she says that Lindsay and Mike made it while Geoff didn't sadly and they realize Bridgette whos okay now and now discuss whats next and as Cody shows his checklist He Finds Out Ezekiel and Blaineley are still missing while DJ And Harold haven't returned***

***Suddenly DJ And Harold Burst Through the doors carrying Blaineley whose worst fear was Bears as Realized when she Sent Bridgette to Siberia and Bridgette chuckles a little as Blaineley regains consciousness and is relieved shes saved and for the first time thanks DJ And Harold and they decide that's enough for one day and go to sleep hoping the best for Ezekiel.***

***At Night A Person Kidnaps 3 People as they struggle and takes them outside and Stabs all of them in the head and cuts all of their arms and legs and neck and those three die on the spot even thought they tried was a Bandana on their mouths so they could not yell or scream and the killer kills them silently.**

***The Next Morning***

***Screams***

**Everyone wakes up and after going outside finds Bridgette,Lindsay,Tyler,Duncan,LeShawna and Trent looking at the bodies of three contestants stabbed onto respective Three Being Staci(1****st**** Tree),Sam(2****nd ****Tree),Dakota (3****rd**** Tree) with their arms and legs cut off.**

**STACI NO!~Cameron**

**Sam and Dakota weren't that bad ;(~Mike**

**Agreed L~Zoey**

***Sigh*WAIT THERES A NOTE!~Jo**

**The Note Says:''****_Hey Cast,You Might Be Thinking Killings at night?Well Yeah I Was Feeling a little would just not shut up with her lies and Sam and Dakota well the TDROTI cast know what happened to them yesterday and everyone else knows too.I Hate that Kind Of Why Geoff,Gwen,Courtney all and Zoey watch your backs!~Killer/Killers_**

**_*Gasp*Does that mean where next?!~Zoey_**

**_Technically Yes….~Mike_**

**Ok…So We Just Lost Three More People .Now I Assign LeShawna,Trent,Duncan,Scott,B And Owen to protect Mike and Zoey at all ?~Harold**

***Everyone Agrees***

**Ok,now we all need to go find Ezekiel Ok?~Harold**

***Some Grumbles because Everyone is annoyed by him but most agree*~Harold**

**Ok Lets Gooooooooooooooooooooo!~Harold**

**Author's Note:Our First TDROTI Kills.:) .Woo,Sorry to all Geoff,Sam,Dakota and very rare Staci Fans J.**

**Alive-B,Dawn,Anne Maria,Zoey,Brick,Scott,Lightning,Cameron,Ale jandro,Sierra,LeShawna,Trent,Izzy,Owen,Bridgette,N oah,Justin,Cody,Tyler,Eva,DJ,Lindsay ,Mike,Blaineley,Jo**

**Dead-Chris McLean,Cheff Hatchet,Beth,Courtney,Katie,Sadie,Heather,Gwen,Geo ff,Staci,Sam and Dakota.**

**Missing-Ezekiel**


	4. Grouping Up and Splitting Up

**I Said I'd Update Fast!Enjoy! :)**

***12:23 Am***

***Owen,Izzy,Eva,DJ,Noah(''Tired''),Cameron(Staci Was A Good Friend To Him) all stay in the Gopher Cabin while everyone else splits up to go find Ezekiel and the 5 people with watches/phones go to 4 different groups them being Harold,Brick,Mike,Cody(All Watches) and agree to come back with what they found at 2:00 Pm.***

***Mike and Zoey insist they can handle themselves and don't want to go with any of the saving said if they die,they'll die was considered ''touching'' and some people cried and agreed with them***

**Group 1:Harold,LeShawna,Trent,Duncan,Jo and Bridgette**

**Group 2:Brick,B,Lightning,Scott and Dawn.**

**Group 3:Anne Maria,Tyler,Lindsay,Mike,Zoey and Justin.**

**Group 4:Cody,Sierra,Alejandro and Blaineley.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Whats happening with the Groups~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

***With Group 3***

***Mike and Zoey share a smile and then gag at Tyler and Lindsay making out at a time like Maria annoyed by Lindsay's constant stop with the hair can thingy drives her crazy and she tells Lindsay about Beth and she stops ,starts crying and then everyone glares at Anne Maria while Tyler pats Lindsay on the back and carrys her with his strong fingers and Justin just silently watches all of this.***

***Group 1***

***Duncan and Trent in anger of Gwen and Harold in having mad skills all argue about who should be captain and tell the consoles Bridgette and tells her a few things LeShawna's Mama Told Her While Jo tries to break the Arguement up.***

***Group 2***

***The Calmest group where B (Silent),Dawn(Not wanting to interrupt) and Scott(To Try To Be Nice) and Lightning who thinks the story is interesting out of boredom listen while they walk to Brick's mischevious adventures in boot camp.***

***Group 4***

***Alejandro and Blaineley keep fighting while Sierra trys to take Cody's private space and stalk him while he gets weird feelings and annoyed and signals Alejandro to distract her for some time of freedom which he gladly does to get away from Blaineley while she shouts at him and he starts a talk with Sierra about their time on TDWT.***

***Mean While At the Main Lodge***

***Owen and Izzy are making out while Noah is quietly reading a book and DJ While Nursing Eva tells Cameron not be scared as ''Mama Told Me Being Happy makes you have good thoughts and you have happy feelings but if you feel sad you have dirty Told Me that if someone's sould is lost you have to move on with life wishing the best for them which Cameron Happily agrees to***

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Group 1 and Group 3 Lose It~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**WOULD YOU THREE SHUT UP!YOU CAN ALL BE LEADER IS ALL I CARE!~Jo**

**NO!~Trent,Duncan,Harold**

**FINE!~Jo**

***Trent,Duncan and Harold leave into the forest for some time alone!***

***Everyone remains the same for the next 60 Minutes,But then..***

***A Bomb Explodes ,Some Screams are heard and fire comes out ***

***Duncan runs in carrying a wounded Trent To DJ,Izzy,Owen,Noah,Cameron and Eva,DJ Takes his first aid kit and bandages Trent's Burned Left Leg and Owen Performs CPR With Trent and Trent gags and wakes up with the smell of Owen's Breath***

***Everyone gives a sigh of relief except Duncan who tells everyone Harold could not be saved and so he left him there to Save Trent***

**Harold...~Cameron**

**OohLaShawnagunnabemaaaddd!~Izzy**

**I Know,I Didn't hate Harold that much...~Duncan**

**You Didn't say ''Dweeb''...~Owen**

**BECAUSE I DIDN'T HATE HIM THAT MUCH AND NOW HES DEAD AND HE NEVER FORGAVE ME GOT IT FAT OVERWEIGHT BALL OF CRAP!~Duncan**

**...~Owen**

**HOW DARE YOU TALK TO OWEN LIKE THAT!*Eva takes all her strength to get up and punches Duncan right in the face and he loses some teeth but is still alive and walking*~Eva**

**IT WAS YOUR OWN FAULT!OWEN HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!*Izzy Sprangs On Duncan*~Izzy**

**Umm Cameron ,Noah ,DJ ,Trent Help?~Duncan**

**Nope,You Need it!~Noah**

**Yes You DO!I Was Starting a Friendship with Harold!~Cameron**

**Sorry Dude But You Deserve was harsh and Mama always said never use harsh words!~DJ**

**MAMA SHLAMA DJ!~Duncan**

**You Did Save me but for that reason?As If!~Trent**

***Everyone Gasps***

***DJ Is Furious*NOONE AND I MEAN NOONE SAYS THAT TO MAMA!*Gets on Top Of Duncan and starts hitting him with Izzy and Eva and Cameron and Noah cheer Owen Up while he is crying and glare furiously at Duncan while Trent Cheers On!***

***LeShawna,Bridgette and Jo Come Rushing In and See The and Eva Explain every single detail to what happened to Duncan,Trent,Harold,DJ,Owen and themselves and everything Duncan said***

**YOU LEFT STRING BEAN!YA'LL GUNNA PAY YOU BACK STABBING IDIOT JERK ************************************************** ************************************************** ******************** DUNCAN!~LeShawna**

***Jo And LeShawna Join In On The Fight!***

***Even Bridgette Gives a Smile and Cheers On!***

***Groups 1,2 and 3 come in and they get explained the whole scenario and soon everyones fighting,cheering and everything else***

***This goes on till the night and then the lights go out and when they come back on Duncan is dead***

**GOOD RIDANCE!~Eva**

**Agreed!~Owen**

**True.~DJ**

**Ooooo he just got phomed!~Anne Maria and LeShawna**

**Well,So We Lost Harold and Duncan today.*Cody crosses them off the list*~Cody**

**And Ezekiels still missing.~Izzy**

**Its Time To Relax for some time i Guess...~Owen**

***Everyone nods their heads ***

***LeShawna and Trent start talking after their losses,Jo and Brick discuss strategy,Noah and Cameron read a book,Tyler and Lindsay Make Out,Bridgette talks with Sierra and Cody,Anne Maria and Justin talk and recognize their common in so many things,Scott tries to make friends with Mike and Zoey,Scott talks with Lightning,Eva talks with Owen and Izzy and discusses her injury while Alejandro and Blaineley try to make B To talk(Who can make B talk first wins competition)***

**Everyone also finds a note from the killer:**

_**Hey Cast,You Just Lost Duncan and Harold Your Time Still Alive!Also I Gave Up On Mike and Zoey,Maybe Later.~Killer/Killers**_

***After 1 Hour Everyone Sleeps***

**Author's Note:Alright Short Chapter I Know but i needed to get rid of those two because i couldn't take their rivalry.**

******Alive-B,Dawn,Anne Maria,Zoey,Brick,Scott,Lightning,Cameron,Ale jandro,Sierra,LeShawna,Trent,Izzy,Owen,Bridgette,N oah,Justin,Cody,Tyler,Eva,DJ,Lindsay ,Mike,Blaineley,Jo**

**Dead-Chris McLean,Cheff Hatchet,Beth,Courtney,Katie,Sadie,Heather,Gwen,Geo ff,Staci,Sam,Dakota,Harold and Duncan.**

**Missing-Ezekiel**


	5. Someone Loses It

**Updating Again! :D Also From Now On In This Story,Anne Justin and Nawn are official this I Thought Lightning,Zoey,Mike,Sierra,Dawn need more screen time and sorry but i just can't think of anything for B. :/ Anyways Enjoy!**

**Errors last Chapter that i'm too lazy to edit:**

**1)Ezekiel is dead not Missing.**

***Before Sleeping the night before***

**I Have a Great Idea!~Izzy**

**What?!~Owen**

**We Take all the beds from both Cabins and put them in the same room and chop the top parts of the bunk beds and make them normal beds .That way everyones comefortable and the Cabin will be full of beds and you'll not get scared or fall off as you will be next to each other .~Izzy**

**Thats...Brilliant!~Cody**

**Right!~Sierra**

***Everyone follows the plan with great help from Tyler's fingers and Eva and also Izzy's bed cutting with gritted teeth Room is now all full with beds***

**But they realize that 2 people will remain without beds still that way and so everyone draws straws and Anne Maria has to sleep with Justin and Dawn with Noah.**

***Noah looks calm but secretly has a cheering tries to make out with Anne Maria which she humbly obligates to.***

**I Sense some cheering in your aura,is that so?~Dawn**

**Uhh,Yeah...~Noah**

***Everyone Laughs***

***The Lights get turned off and Everyone sleeps with Anne Maria making out with Justin quietly and Noah in his sleep cuddling with Dawn who smirks and is still wide awake.***

***The Killer Decides to make their move***

***They go through the window,Bring someone stabbed into the cabin and go back to sleep without anyone noticing***

***The Next morning everyone is woken by screams Of Lindsay,Cameron,Owen,Izzy and Sierra***

***They See The Body Of Ezekiel Dead And Stabbed into the Wall above Owen and Izzy's beds***

**And Cameron also finds a note:**

_**Times Up For got too long and noone even bothered about Was In The OutHouse blindfolded but ofcourse everyone used the In-Cabin Washrooms.~Killer/Killers**_

***Sigh*Well Ezekiels Gone!She Takes the knife out of Ezekiel and throws Ezekiels body outside along with the knife but not before letting Eva destroy it and Izzy THEN threw the remains*~Izzy**

***Cody Cuts Of the Name Of Ezekiel From The List of Survivors.*~Cody**

***Dawn tells Noah what he did at night as he blushes but to everyones surprise instead of apologizing he brings Dawn into a great big kiss and starts making out with her***

**Did..He...Just~LeShawna**

**Make...Out...~Anne Maria**

**For...The First time...~Justin**

**He...Had...It...In...Him!~Trent**

**And...She...Finally...~Zoey**

**Got...Her...Wish...~Mike**

**Of...Dating Noah and not Lightning?!Thats messed look at my muscles!~Lightning**

***Everyone cheers while Dawn gets embarassed and Noah doesn't even notice***

***Lightning throws a pillow towards Noah and then Noah throws the pillow back but it hits Owen and then everyone gets into this huge pillow fight and for once have fun on the island.***

***Then Everyone finally go out to find communication as Ezekiel is no more***

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~New Groups~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**In Bed-Infested-Cabin-Noah,Dawn,Owen,Izzy,Cameron,DJ, Eva and two new people who need some time inside,LeShawna and Trent along with Justin and Anne Maria who are making out and also Tyler and Lindsay making out and also Jo and Brick because they want to do slef-defense training with each other inside and Blaineley and Alejandro and B (B Being Bribed with Candy from both of them still at it with the competition)(Because they all like the comfy cabin)**

**The People trying to find communication:Zoey,Mike,Bridgette,Cody,Sierra,Ligh tning and Scott.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Communication Group~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Note:The Bed Infested Cabin people are going to have fun and stay there while the communication group hog this chapter(As Promised More Lightning,Cody,Sierra,Zoey,Mike)Dawn will get her time later.**

**Sooo...I Heard Chris saying in the 5th Season that They Have A Communication Tower Somewhere on the island.~Scott**

**So,Cody,I've been pretty busy lately so whats new?~Sierra**

**Nothing Seriously...~Cody**

**DON'T YOU DARE LIE I SAW YOU!~Sierra**

**Wait that was an accident!~Cody**

**NO IT WASN'T!~Sierra*She starts strangling Cody and Lightning and Scott have to hold her until she gets back to normal and even then Cody stays at a distance from her***

**I can't help but feel scared about that killer note!~Zoey**

**Its Ok.~Mike**

**I Personally think they want you to keep your guard down so that they can kill you...~Bridgette**

***Mike and Zoey agree***

**Sha-So Sha-Whats Happening with Sha-You?~Lightning**

**Thats it!**

**1)Whats with all the Shas**

**2)JO KEEPS TAKING HER ANGER OUT ON ME BECAUSE YOU KEEP CALLING HER A GUY!~Scott**

**1)Sorry,I Promised My Sha-Brother i would Sha-Do This for 1 Whole Sha-Year.**

**2)I Didn't know Sha-Heh Sha-Heh~Lightning**

***They reach the main lodge where Mike,Zoey and Bridgette find the phone lines dead and Scott,Lightning and Cody find Cheff's Private T.V Smashed to bits ,while Sierra just sits,When they all go leave to tell the others just as Sierra tries to get up the seat she is sitting on Springs up and She is squashed and ,Scott,Lightning all gasps while Zoey and Bridgette both scream and Cody starts yelping,Crying and stuff about what he and Bridgette help Cody out and they all go back to tell the news***

**Author's Note:Well Short Chapter But I Needed to explain some things and get rid of You Next Time!**

**Alive-B,Dawn,Anne Maria,Zoey,Brick,Scott,Lightning,Cameron,Ale jandro,LeShawna,Trent,Izzy,Owen,Bridgette,Noah,Jus tin,Cody,Tyler,Eva,DJ,Lindsay ,Mike,Blaineley,Jo**

**Dead-Chris McLean,Cheff Hatchet,Beth,Courtney,Katie,Sadie,Heather,Gwen,Geo ff,Staci,Sam,Dakota,Harold,Duncan,Ezekiel and Sierra.**


	6. People Who Are Liked Face Their End!

**Hi Again! :D Enjoy!**

**Errors Last Chapter:**

**1)Authors Note Is Jumbled Up.**

**Note:-Izzy has been a LOT of out of character lately because she likes adventures but she has been staying in the because Big O Doesn't want to go out and Izzy just stays with him and Izzy doesn't really scream horrifyingly,She screams Laughingly.**

***A Crying Cody carried by Lightning and Mike,Zoey,Bridgette,Scott all come back to the Cabins but they find everyone outside with a wounded Dawn in the right leg with a crying Noah and learn that they were ambushed but everyone else survived***

***A Sparkle Comes Out of Dawn and Her Leg gets healed again while everyone gasps and they learn she has healing skills and then DJ Asks her to heal Eva if she can and she does and Eva is OK again***

***Lights go off and when they get on ,Scott finds a Note***

_**Hello Final 24 Campers(Including Us),We have killed 14 of you whom we hated alot so everyone else in here is either OK or would've been here if it wasn't for her Tight~Killer/Killers**_

_***Everyone has some discussions and sleep***_

_***With Tyler And Lindsay who are whispering***_

_**I'm Scared!They took Beth!~Lindsay**_

**Don't worry its gonna be Just need to make it through this!~Tyler**

**What if we don't?~Lindsay**

**Well Then I Don't Know...~Tyler**

**Ok Taylor Good Night!~Lindsay**

**Good Night Linds~Tyler**

***With Noah and Dawn***

**I Almost thought I Lost you back there!~Noah**

**Yeah well that shows feelings...~Dawn**

**Yeah...Hope somebody comes to find us tight!~Noah**

**You Too...~Dawn**

***With Anne And Justin***

**I Know Right!They Just don't get the hair gel/can thing!~Justin**

**I Know!They think my can just ''pollutes the air''.~Anne**

**Same With Me!~Justin**

**Yeah Well *Yawn* We can talk about this later Night!~Anne**

**Gud Night...~Justin**

***With Owen and Izzy*  
Izzy...Do you think we can make it out of this?~Owen**

**Of Course We Can!With my skills and your Farts we're an unstoppable team!~Izzy**

***Giggle*Yeah I Guess Your Right,I Haven't eaten anything for 2 hours and I Feel Kinda Dro...wwww...sss...yyyyy.*Owen Sleeps*~Owen**

**Don't let the bed bugs bite!Hehehhehehehehehehehehhe~Izzy**

***With Cody and Bridgette***

**I Fell Kinda (Sigh) Bad about Sierra.I Mean I Was Mad to her in her last moments Kinda Like Jerk Duncan!~Cody**

**It'll be ok...I Thought the same for Geoff but now we have to move on!~Bridgette**

**Yeah your right Grand Night!~Cody**

**Grand Night to you too...~Bridgette**

***After that everyone sleeps***

***Killer No.1 Decides to make there move and Kidnaps Justin and Much to his screams covered under Duct Tape takes an archery arrow and Kills Him***

***The Next Morning Yelps by Bridgette,Noah,Dawn,Cody and Screams By Owen and Izzy and Wails Of Anne all wake up everyone else***

**(They go outside)**

**JUSTIN!NOOOOO,YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE THAT UNDERSTOOD ME NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!I WILL GET THAT KILLER AND AVENGE THEM!*She Presses her Hair Spray so much it squeezes and bursts and breaks.*~Anne**

**I've Calculated the kills are mainly at night mostly...*Cody Crosses Off Justins Name From The List of People Alive*~Noah**

**I Think from now on until we're at this island we need to take shifts on who sleeps and who doesn't if that helps...~Dawn**

***Gun Shots come for the cast and A Bullet Each Hits Noah and Dawn in the head and Owen in the leg who falls on Izzy***

**NOAH!DAWN!YOU TWO JUST STARTED OUT!YOU HELPED ME WHYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

***Noah and Dawn's Last Words***

**Beeeeffoorreee I Die I Wanttt you tooo know Cody,Dawn and Cameron You Guys weeere always awesome to meeee!~Noah**

**SSsame from Meeee,Noah you were great tooo and Bridgette,Anne,Cody You All Have to make it-t-t-t-t-t-t-!~Dawn**

***Izzy carries up Owen and takes him to the cabin while DJ,Alejandro,Cameron,B,Trent all follow to help***

**Dawn...~Zoey**

**She Shoudln't have gotten this fate!~Mike**

**Noah...Was...A Great Friend ta me even when i was raging everyone!I will give this killer a piece of my mind!~Eva**

**I Can't go on...~Anne**

**You Have to...~Bridgette**

***Anne Picks Up The Arrow in Justin and stabs it in herself***

**I'M COMING!~Anne**

**ANNNE NO!~Bridgette and Zoey**

***Brick,Jo and Eva all try to take the arrow out but to no avail***

**She...Really...Liked Him!~Mike**

**I Can't believe someone would actually do that!Guess you guys do have feelings...~Jo**

**Finally you understand!*Cody still in tears with Bridgette comforting him*~Cody**

**Oh put a sock in it!If you people didn't know Justin left Heather ,Katie and Sadie to die and He Knew Ezekiel went missing but didn't care,Anne He Just used you so that someone would protect him and now you killed yourself because of him!He Told me that secret to not tell anyone else because he thought he could trust me!~Blaineley**

***Everyone Gasps***

**So...If it weren't for him 4 people would've been alive!I KNEW HE NEVER CHANGED!~Eva**

***Everyone else goes inside and explain everything to the others and Anne's Death***

***A Note is found on the floor***

_**Hello Again!Take That Anne and guess what?I Knew she would do that!Justin was an idiot plus Dawn had to already die when she got wounded but she healed herself and so its her fault She and Noah are dead!Soon to join other people!Those four were neutral for us!~Killer/Killers**_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Of This Chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Author's Note:-Yeah Sorry All Dawn,Noah,Anne,Justin fans...I Didn't really care for Justin that much But I Really Like Dawn,Noah and Anne as character but they have to die randomly ..Sorry...!**

******Alive-B,Zoey,Brick,Scott,Lightning,Cameron,Ale jandro,LeShawna,Trent,Izzy,Owen,Bridgette,Cody,Tyl er,Eva,DJ,Lindsay ,Mike,Blaineley,Jo**

**Dead-Chris McLean,Cheff Hatchet,Beth,Courtney,Katie,Sadie,Heather,Gwen,Geo ff,Staci,Sam,Dakota,Harold,Duncan,Ezekiel,Sierra,J ustin,Noah,Dawn and Anne Maria.**

**Partly Injured:-Owen(Leg)**


	7. A Turn For The Better

**Woo!New Chapter!Enjoy!  
*****Continuing From Inside Cabin 10:00 Am***

**Noah Was A Great Friend...I'll miss him!~Cameron**

**Hey We All Miss People!~Cody**

**Yeah...~Bridgette**

**Same Here...~Trent(Who Sits Down With them )**

**OWWWWWWWWWWWW!~Owen**

**Take it easy!It'll all be Over soon!I Hope...~DJ**

**Yes It Will!No Owen will die under Izzy's Watch!~Izzy**

***Suddenly the Lights go out,Cabin Windows get all dark and a gun shot is heard and When They Come Back On Tyler and Lindsay are dead!***

**Tyler!~Bridgette**

**I-I-I Tried to save her...But the killer shot again and I Was Already Down...!~Tyler**

**T-Ta-Tyler...~Lindsay**

**You finally remember my name..~Tyler**

***They both die simutaneously***

**How Could The Killers shoot from the outside!If everyones inside!~Bridgette**

**Heres a Note!~Cody**

**_HaHa Two More Down!Tyler and Lindsay die together hmm...Tyler wasn't really planned yet but sure protect the others and die yourself is the old saying!Those were automatic blast guns who were seemingly already timed!There are some more of those all over the island!Soon You Will All Be Dead Before you Know It!Haha 2 More Guns should go off near the time you read this!~Killers(Now Confirmed)_**

**We Need To Find A Way Out Of Here!Pronto!~Cody**

***The Guns go off and Trent and Scott are both shot***

**W-We-lll At least I'm near the 19th To Die!Maybe 18th But Still Close!Well At least i'll see Gwen,Duncan and Courtney maybe..along with the others!Stay Strong LeShawna!~Trent**

**I Will...*LeShawna Cries*~LeShawna**

**At least i-i showed you guys i have some heart...!~Scott**

***Brick and Lightning shed tears while saluting***

**You were a great man...~Lightning**

**Yeah...~Brick**

***Scott and Trent Die***

_***Another Note Appears out of nowhere***_

_**And Little Scott and Trent9 Die...Don't worry you all will be joining them soon!~Killers**_

**Guys Go Outside !The Guns are mostly targeted for the inside!~Cody**

**Ok,Cody is right!So We Need to get out of here and somewhere else.I Suggest We Take 3 Beds Tie Them Together and Make A Car For Owen Pulled By B and DJ.~Bridgette**

***Izzy takes the three beds ties them together throws Owen On Top Of Them and While Going with Bridgette,Cody and the others to Chris's Private Cabin finds 4 Private Cars and Discard the beds except take all the pillows and blankets from the cabins and put a pillow near Owen's leg and his head and a blanket on top of him and everyone else takes a pillow and they throw the blankets underneath themselves for more comfort and carry on***

***Killers Think Why They Never Found and Destroyed These Cars***

**So People Get In A Car:**

**Car 1-Zoey,Mike,Blaineley and Driving Lightning.(Zoey and Mike Back Seat and Blaineley and Lightning front seats)**

**Car 2-Cody,Bridgette,Brick and Driving Jo.(Cody and Bridgette Back Seat and Brick and Jo Front Seats)**

**Car 3-LeShawna,B,Cameron and Driving Eva.(B Back Seat and LeShawna,Cameron and Eva Front Seat)**

**Car 4-Owen Takes Up The Whole Back Seat and Alejandro,DJ And Driving Izzy get in the front seats(With Alejandro in the middle seat of the front that is the only car that has it and DJ Passenger seat and Izzy Driver Seat)**

**~The Cars Can Float Over Water And Work,They are Chris's new type of car which he was going to drive before he died~**

***All 4 Cars Reach Water but at that time Car 1 Explodes because of Lightning horrible driving skills And As Zoey,Mike,Blaineley and Lightning are about to drown ,Car 2 Comes For Them and Get Zoey And Mike Inside while Car 3 Takes Lightning But since Car 4 and the other cars are full,Blaineley Is Left To Drown***

**I KNEW YOU GUYS WOULDN'T HELP ME AND I WOULD DIE.I HATE YOU ALLL **************~Blaineley**

***Tears*We Had to leave a person behind...~Brick**

**Get a hold of yourself Soldier!~Jo**

**Sha-Lightning didn't know you have to get the brakes!~Lightning**

**Real Nice Now We Lost Blaineley...~LeShawna**

**Would You Guys Shut It and Sleep?You have the pillows and blankets just get some shut eye while I Drive!~Eva**

**Sure...~Cameron**

***Lightning,LeShawna,B And Cameron Sleep With Eva Drives ***

***Over At Car 2***

**Lightning Really Needs to learn how to drive!~Zoey**

**Yeah!~Mike**

**Well whats done is done ,just be glad your safe..~Cody**

**Right..~Bridgette**

**So How Far Are We From The Main Land?~Brick**

**About 30 Km...~Jo**

**Why Don't you guys hit the hay while I Drive and Brick Helps?~Jo**

***Bridgette,Cody And A Wet Mike and Zoey who dry off using a spare blanket all agree and sleep***

**So Right Now:**

**Car 1-Exploded**

**Car 2-Bridgette,Cody,Mike and Zoey sleeping while Brick and Jo Awake.**

**Car 3-LeShawna,B,Cameron and Lightning Sleep While Eva Drives.**

**Car 4-TBA**

***Over at Car 4***

***A Gassy Owen Lying Down and Trying not to fart and Sleeps while Alejandro,DJ And Izzy Drive***

**So Izzy Who Taught you to drive?~Alejandro**

**Well a Beaver In TDI!~Izzy**

**Seriously?Was that what Eva was trying to tell us back then?~DJ**

**Uhh Yeah.~Izzy**

**I See the people in the 2 other cars are sleeping...~Alejandro**

**Well I'm not that tired~Alejandro**

**Me Neither~DJ**

**Me Three~Izzy**

**So Anyways You Guys Do Forgive me for TDWT?~Alejandro**

***DJ And Izzy Nod***

**It was just a game.~DJ**

**You Know DJ I read you never got voted TDI And TDWT you got automatically eliminated while In TDA You Quit.~Alejandro**

**True*Yawn*Maybe I Am A Little Sleep-p-p-py *DJ Falls Asleep***

**Heh Heh Sweet Dreams Big Guy*Alejandro Pats him on the back*~Alejandro**

**I'm pretty worried about Owen...What if he doesn't make it?~Izzy**

**He Will and I WILL Make sure of that or else my name isn't Alejandro!~Alejandro**

**Yeah..Thanks,Maybe You Can Help me Navigate,I Feel Kinda Woozy!~Izzy**

**Sure.~Alejandro**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Author's Note:-They Reach the Main Land Where there will be more shocking truths along with deaths!Woo!Sorry to Scott,Trent,Tyler,Lindsay and Blaineley(Hating Her) Remaining Character are In The Killer's Likeable List and the Car 1 Exploding was actually planned and automatically happened and was not Lightning's ,Zoey and Lightning were supposed to die but they didn't...**

**Alive-B,Zoey,Brick,Lightning,Cameron,Alejandro,LeS hawna,Izzy,Owen,Bridgette,Cody,Eva,DJ,Mike,Jo**

**Dead-Chris McLean,Cheff Hatchet,Beth,Courtney,Katie,Sadie,Heather,Gwen,Geo ff,Staci,Sam,Dakota,Harold,Duncan,Ezekiel,Sierra,J ustin,Noah,Dawn,Anne Maria,Tyler,Lindsay,Scott,Trent and Blaineley.**

**Partly Injured:-Owen(Leg)**


	8. Merge,Merge,Amnesia and More Merge!

**Welcome Back all My Guest People Who Read This With No Reviews! :( For Anyone who does read Enjoy Cause You Are Awesome!**

***While Eva Drives On Her Own All Night and Brick,Jo take shifts driving,same with Alejandro,Izzy they finally reach the main land while everyone is one Dares Go Out Of Their Cars and talk from inside***

**Hello Anyone Here~Bridgette**

**Survivors!~Jake(Comes Running)**

**Who the heck are you?~Scott**

**Well Canada Got Attacked by Zombies in a Nuclear War and I'm a T.V Producer who survived and now this land is deserted.I've been waiting a lot of weeks for someone to come and rescue me!You Must Be The TD Cast Who Got Half-Murdered...Because someone in your cast right now are the killers!~Jake**

**Yeah We Know,We've been trying to find communication for a LONG Time!We are almost out of feul too!~Cody**

**Oh Don't Worry,I Have Loads Of That along with Food in my shack!*Jake goes running into his broken house and brings back buckets of petrol and fills are the car tanks to full along with putting some spare in case needed in the back of the car(Hood).The Cast Eats Inside And With some discussion they agree to bring Jake along with them In Car 3.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Remembering Cars~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Car 2-Cody,Bridgette,Brick,Jo,Mike and Zoey.**

**Car 3-LeShawna,B,Cameron,Lightning,Eva and Jake.**

**Car 4-Owen,Alejandro,DJ and Izzy.**

**Car 1-Exploded.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back To The Story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

***They Plan To Reach The Continent of Asia Through Land Which is Kind Of Safe*(There World Is Kinda more mixed than .No Europe.***

***Everyone goes back in their cars* *Over at Car 3***

**Soo...StringBeans,What exactly started the war that killed ya'll?~LeShawna**

**Well A Dispute Over Canada...Who owns it and it ended in destroying it and it went to noone.~Jake**

**So Exactly how is this connected with our kills?~Cameron**

**Well,The Both of The Presidents who wanted the land reconnected with their children who were on TD and told them to kill off the kids there because their Parents were killed.~Jake**

**So...You Mean My Moms Dead~Eva**

**Sadly Yes...~Jake**

***Everyone has tears and a moment of silence and vow to catch the killer ***

***Over At Car 2***

***Mike and Zoey are currently hugging***

**Thank God We Made It Out Alive!~Zoey**

**Yeah~Mike**

**Good for you,anyways who do you guys think are the killers?~Cody**

**B Has Been a lot quiet and probably he wants revenge from TDROTI And Cameron For Losing(Alternate Ending Used Here)~Brick And Jo**

**I Think Eva and Alejandro seem suspicious ~Zoey**

***Mike Agrees***

**Well me and Bridgette think Its Izzy and Owen and Owen's injury might be a coverup since Izzy is crazy and maybe thats what Eva was trying to tell us in TDI~Cody**

**Who Knows?~Bridgette**

**I Do...~Mystery**

**What do you mean?~Someone**

**I...Am One Of The Killers *Shoots Zoey In the Head with a Gun they take out of their pocket and she dies with someone screaming***

**HOLY SHIIIT!GIMME THE FREAKING GUN AND WE CAN TALK THIS OVER~Someone Says**

**ZOEY NO!You Monster!~Someone Else**

***The People from the other cars do not hear this and don't notice as the killer knocks a small amnesia bomb into the car and it stops as now everyone notices from the other cars and go to help them and LeShawna screams as she finds a Dead Zoey and as the others revive(Killer Also Knocked Out Prentending to be) Everyone explains how Zoey got killed and they don't remember who is the killer but its one of the people in Car 2.**

**Zoey!Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!~Mike**

***Sniff*~Cody**

**She was a great friend!~Bridgette**

**For Once I Feel this.~Jo**

***Brick Salutes along with the others***

**Brick,Jo,Bridgette,Cody and Mike One Of Y'all Is The First Killer!~LeShawna**

**Do you really think I Would Kill Zoey?~Mike**

**Not exactly...~DJ**

**EE-yup to cover up your tracks...~Cameron**

**Cameron!~Mike**

**Sorry but thats my opinion...~Cameron**

**Dammit!We Lost Another One!Uh..Oh I Just Remembered!THIS PLACE IS FULL OF AUTOMATICALLY SHOOTING OFF GUNS!~Jake**

***Everyone Screams as ****Owen,Alejandro,DJ and Izzy Get In Car 4, ****LeShawna,B,Cameron,Lightning,Eva and Jake get in Car 3 and Althought fully knocked out Bridgette,Cody,Mike all Fazed And Brick and Jo Who Regained Conciousness and go in Car 2 as Bridgette and Cody resisting and weakening the drug reach Car 2 and Mike Gets Shot In The Stomach and Then The Chest and then the Head with three different bullets and falls down in a pool of bloood***

**********Mike!~Cody and Bridgette Scream as they drive off to avoid getting killed...**

**********To Think He Just Did that on Purpose to be with Zoey!~Jo**

**********Yeah...~Brick**

***********Over at Car 3***

**********We Just Lost 2 More People Great!~Jake**

**********Hey Deal With It ,We've been going through this for a long time!~Eva**

**********Eva,Be Nice!~Cameron**

**********What did you just say?~Eva**

**********Stop It All Of You!WE JUST LOST TWO FRIENDS AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS ARGUING!~LeShawna**

***********B Agrees by Nodding***

**********Yeah You're Right...~Jake**

**********Kinda...~Cameron**

**********Fine!~Eva**

***********Car 1 Passes By***

**********Guys!We Think More People In One Car Would Be Safe!Can We 4 Come In That Car?~Cody**

***********Eva argues with the others while they agree to get squished by having Cody and Bridgette in the back seat and Brick and Jo In The Open Hood Of The Car (From Above not side) And Just as Everyone gets in Car 3 and Notify Car 4 About Merging while noones looking One Of The Killers Pushes a button which makes Car 2 Explode and everyone watches with mouths agape***

**********Was...That going to happen!~LeShawna**

**********Or Was it Planned?~Cody**

***********Everyone gets all scared***

**********So Now:Car 3-****LeShawna,B,Cameron,Lightning,Eva,Jake,****Cody,Bridgette,Brick and Jo.**

******************Car 4-****Owen,Alejandro,DJ and Izzy.**

******************Cars 1 and 2-Exploded**

*******************Car 4 Owen Wakes Up***

******************Huh,Whats Happening?~Owen**

******************We Lost Mike and Zoey Sadly~Alejandro**

******************Aw Al*Alejandro's eyes twinch*~Owen**

******************And Ca-Ca-Ca-Cars 1 and 2 are done for.~DJ**

**********Oh No!~Owen**

**********What!~Izzy**

**********I Have to Fart!~Owen**

**********Oh Sheet!Just Open your windows and put your butt out and do it.~Alejandro**

***********Owen does just that***

***********50 minutes pass of clear driving and finally Izzy has an idea and stops her car and makes Car 3 Stop Too***

**********We Need to Stay Safe...~Owen**

**********Sooo I Have an Idea!We Could (Me and Eva) Rip Apart the Second Sides of doors from both cars and use our spare tape to join both cars together so we are all in the same car!~Izzy**

**********Thats ...An Awesome Idea!~Alejandro**

***********They do it and now everyones in the same car and it looks like a Limo***

**********Izzy Your a Genius*High Five*~Cody as they start moving the car again this time with TWO Steering Wheels***

**********Finally I'm Out of that Squeezy Place!~Jo**

***********They Drive For Hours and Hours with people taking shifts sleeping and it goes on like that***

**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**********Author's Note:-Yeah Yeah We Lost Mike and Zoey,Cody and Bridgette have become obvious main characters and Owen's fart was random and Izzy's idea was awesome and crazy as it is!See You Next Time!**

**Alive-B,Brick,Lightning,Cameron,Alejandro,LeShawna ,Izzy,Owen,Bridgette,Cody,Eva,DJ,Jo,Jake**

**Dead-Chris McLean,Cheff Hatchet,Beth,Courtney,Katie,Sadie,Heather,Gwen,Geo ff,Staci,Sam,Dakota,Harold,Duncan,Ezekiel,Sierra,J ustin,Noah,Dawn,Anne Maria,Tyler,Lindsay,Scott,Trent,Blaineley,Zoey and Mike.**

**Partly Injured:-Owen(Leg)**


	9. One of the Killers Revealed!

**Sorry For Not Updating Yesterday!Anyways Enjoy!**

**Errors Last Chapter:-None**

**Soo..How much longer before we reach Asia?I'm Hungry!~Owen**

**Not Long,About 5 Kilometres!~Cody**

**Hey Look a Chinese Deserted Restaurant!~Jake**

***Everyone stops the car and go inside for some food and since noone is there ,DJ Cooks them all some food and they eat and go back in***

**Ahhh...~Owen**

**DJ Your cooking is delicious!~Jake**

**Thanks Man!~DJ**

**I Didn't know you could cook Brickhouse.~Jo**

**JO LOOK OUT FOR THAT POLE!~Bridgette**

***Almost everyone screams as she turns the car around and around and finally back***

**Phew...~Cody**

**So I Look one minute away and that happens...Thats messed up!~Jo**

**Yeah cause your a dumb athlete who has dumb abilities.~Eva**

**Excuse Me!~Jo**

**Thats right its true!~Eva**

**Oh Its On!~Jo*She Jumps back as Brick takes hold of the wheel***

***Everyone tries to stop them but eventually they knock each other out***

**Well At least they're out of this mess.~Bridgette**

**Right,Seniorita!~Alejandro**

***By the time Eva and Jo wake up they're in Asia where there are lots of people and everyone go to a nearby hotel where Jake uses his used credit card***

***Everyone go into the biggest bedroom to house them all***

**So What do we do know?~Jake**

***Sigh*Guess this IS Our New Life...~Bridgette**

***Everyone agrees***

**Everyone watches previous episodes of TDWT and TDROTI while Eva and Jo have a competition of who can observe the episodes better.**

***About 5 hours of watching T.V ,Chatting and Eating everyone except Eva and Jo are asleep while they both see something very odd in one of the episodes(A Contestant talking through A Phone maybe)***

***Jo tells Eva what Jake said and they both were going to wake up(Rather punch and make people get up forcefully for Eva) when one of the killers who is now awake calls their partner and they respectively stab Eva and Jo while they're not looking...***

***The Next Morning* *Scream***

**What is it Bridgette?*Cody wakes up rubbing his eyes*~Cody**

**Then he sees Eva and Jo's dead bodies and screams even louder waking everyone else up and disturbing the other people in the hotel.**

**Our Two strongest people...~Jake**

**Gone...*Tears*~Brick**

**Eh Lightnings still here!~Lightning**

***Bridgette comforts DJ And Owen while Izzy throws their bodies outside the window***

**Well...At least no smell right?~Izzy**

***The Curtains close***

**What the...Let go of Lightning...YOU IDIOT NO! Is What Lightning says as he gets shot and dies and the curtains open.**

**LIGHTNING!~Bridgette**

**Soldier!~Brick**

**Alright everyone out of here now!~Alejandro**

***Everyone goes out while Alejandro and Jake check for fingerprints***

**Who could do all this?~Jake**

**Maybe...Me~Alejandro**

** You are joking right?~Jake**

**Nope...Is What Alejandro says as the curtains close and he shoots Jake and puts fake blood on himself and pretends to be unconcious as everyone else come in after seeing the curtains close and scream!**

***Bridgette checks Jake for a pulse*We've lost him...~Bridgette**

**What about Alejandro?~Cody**

***Alejandro wakes up**Everyone sighs a relief***

**What happened?~Cody**

**Someone came in here and i have no idea after that...~Alejandro**

**What did they look like?~Bridgette**

**Kind Of Shabby About Slim..~Alejandro**

**Listen...Which ever one of you is the killer please can discuss this or something...~Cody**

***Bridgette Finds A Note***

_**Good Evening Cast,We Have succesfully killed the whole cast who were neutral to us while Alejandro you have slipped away but you're next so you be sure we are about to kill the liked people by us there are 7 of you left we will reveal ourselves but for now we will kill 3 more of yous and the others are destined to see our faces.~Killers**_

**Someone needs to protect Alejandro...~Bridgette**

**I-I'll Do It with B...~DJ**

***B Nods*  
They both surround Alejandro.**

**Alright Guys!I Didn't want to do this but we HAVE to split upp...Its our only hope...We Have Lost Lightning,Jo and is my duty to save you all.**

**The Groups will be:**

**1-B,Owen,Izzy,LeShawna,DJ**

**2-Cody,Bridgette,Alejandro,Myself(Brick) and Cameron.**

**~Brick**

**Agreed...Senior~Alejandro(He mutters Excellent under his breath.)**

***Group 1 Leave first***

**After they are out of the building to establish their own lives together ...**

**But that won't be necessary to make groups...~Alejandro*He takes out a Gun and before anyone can stop him he shoots Cameron who has never dodged anything in his time inside a bubble and screams along with trying to shoot Bridgette but Brick comes forward.~Alejandro**

**Cody and Bridgette ,Stay there or your next.~Alejandro*He then orders them to tie each other up which they with fear do and Alejandro throws them on the bed and leaves to go check Group 2 while he ties Cody and Bridgette with more rope and puts them on opposite sides of the room and also ties them to a chair.**

***Skip Forward to the time Alejandro finds Group 2 and tells them to come back quick as he escaped and the killer Cody got Brick and Cameron and has captured Bridgette and everyone go back where they find Bridgette and Cody and Alejandro Shoots B Who silently drops on Izzy,Owen and LeShawna as Alejandro ties DJ.**

**Now My People...You Might be thinking me?And who is my partner?Well your about to find out!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Author's Note:Cliffhanger!First Killer is revealed!So Many People Die!Will there be any survivors?What does Alejandro want to show the people still alive with his partner?I Feel Sad About My OC,By hey its part of the next time!**

**Alive-Cameron,Alejandro,LeShawna ,Izzy,Owen,Bridgette,Cody,DJ.**

**Dead-Chris McLean,Cheff Hatchet,Beth,Courtney,Katie,Sadie,Heather,Gwen,Geo ff,Staci,Sam,Dakota,Harold,Duncan,Ezekiel,Sierra,J ustin,Noah,Dawn,Anne Maria,Tyler,Lindsay,Scott,Trent,Blaineley,Zoey,Mik e,Eva,Jo,Lightning,Jake,Brick,Cameron and B.**

**P.S Owen is being carried the whole chapter by Izzy even though she is tired.**


	10. The Second Killer and the Epilogue

**OMG!The Finale!Here it is .The Survivors,Fate of Killers,Reasons etc. Will be revealed this chapter!However there will be 1 One More Chapter for the reasons of killing each person and fun facts and the epilogue is this !**

**And will my partner please come forward?*Cody steps forward as Izzy,Owen,Bridgette,Cameron and LeShawna,DJ are all surprised***

**YOU?~LeShawna**

**But You helped us out a lot...~Bridgette**

**Ahah thats where you're wrong,I Played you guys so you would think I Was a big devotion ,Also Bridgette will know thats the reason why I asked everyone who they think is the killer So I Knew i was playing them think I Was just a Ladies Man who was afraid of Sierra?Pffft!~Cody**

**W-Why are doing this?I Wasn't in the same season as either of you!~Cameron**

**TAKE ME AND NOT OWEN JUST NOT OWEN!~Izzy**

**Izzy...~Owen**

**N-Nooo i don't wanna die!~DJ**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Killer Reasons~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Alejandro-Had to go plastic surgery after falling in the volcano,Having almost no supporters,Not appreciated,Hated and never wanted revenge on the contestants.**

**Cody-No girl ever went out with him and soon he got so crazy like Ezekiel only smarter!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to Story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**So,Senior You Want First Kill?~Alejandro**

**Cody,Please Don't do this!You know better!~Bridgette**

**Oh hoh I Know better to kill you all!~Cody**

**I Killed most of the guys,Including Whiney DJ Says Cody as he shoots a screaming DJ...**

**No,DJ!~LeShawna**

**I Knew I Never Should have trusted you in TDWT!~Owen**

**Fine,You are next...*He Shoots Owen***

**No!I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HIM ,JUST KILL ME!~Izzy**

**Errr...Not Right Now!Feel the pain!~Cody**

**Cameron..Being the sole TDROTI person left you are next!*Cody shoots Cameron who cannot dodge due to always being safe in a bubble***

**Now..Its my turn for the girls!LeShawna prepare to pay!~Alejandro**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*LeShawna gets shot***

**Bridgette and Izzy!Yes!~Alejandro**

**I Always hated you two the most!~Alejandro**

**Not..For Long!*Owen and Noah Come In***

**N-Noah?You're not dead?~Bridgette**

**Nope He Is Not,Killing Noah almost made me remember how good he was to me in TDA And i decided to spare him and Izzy found out about him and made a fake Owen who is just a stuff toy who talks come here while Noah hid with Owen...I Can't think I Would let you get away with killing Gwen,Heather And Sierra and everyone else!I Have just found that out and now Al prepare to die!~Cody**

***He Shoots but Misses Alejandro***

**I Didn't know you had it in you...~Alejandro**

***Noah takes out a gun and Owen unties Izzy who hugs him and Bridgette***

**OWEN!I THOUGHT I LOST YOU!~Izzy**

**Heh Heh,Thank Noah!~Owen**

**Yes Nut Job you are welcome.~Noah**

***A Huge Smoke comes in the room and when its gone Alejandro disappears***

**Oh no you don't!~Cody**

***Cody and Noah chase Alejandro but soon lose track of him***

***They call the police who get on the case of Alejandro***

**Well At least he will stop messing with us...~Cody**

**Yeah...~Noah**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 Days Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Izzy,Owen,Noah,Bridgette and Cody pay their respects to the dead people especially:**

**Owen-Lindsay,Beth,Gwen,Heather,DJ and Duncan.**

**Noah-Dawn,Staci,Geoff,Trent and Blaineley for some reason.**

**Bridgette-Geoff,DJ,Gwen and LeShawna.**

**Izzy-Courtney,Katie,Sadie,Beth,Lindsay,Ezekiel,Sam and Dakota.**

**Cody-Every single person dead.**

**I Will never forgive myself for this...~Cody**

**Cheer Up,Alejandro almost like hypnotized you.~Bridgette**

**Yeah,It isn't your fault...~Noah**

**Thanks Guys...~Cody**

***The Police Finally catch Alejandro after a whole week of searching in a deserted Chinese restaurant where he possibly hanged himself which only the cast know why in that place..***

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Casts New Lives~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**They all went to college :**

**Bridgette-Married Cody and Owns a Animal Safety Shelter in France Which is for the usually meets her friends there.**

**Cody-See at The Bon Bon Shop down the road and usually eats a candy or two himself and brings a lot bought back home.**

**Izzy-Like Bridgette and Cody,We Have Owen and Izzy bought an Animal Zoo with the money she earned from Chores for other people usually crazy usually swings with the monkeys and balances beach balls with the Otters or races with the Zebras or feeds the Lions and is still her old crazy self.**

**Owen-See usually swims with the hippopotamuses or the elephants and usually feeds the Other animals and has learnt a lot.**

**Noah-Owns a Library and works there half the time and spends the other half with his friends and hopes to one day find a person who...Youknowhat...He Lives with Izzy,Owen,Bridgette and Cody in the same house where they usually have lots of fun together and is also awarded with being the Number 1. Scientist in the world award and sometimes remembers youknowwho.**

**The Memories of their friends and their good times still remain with the cast especially Cody but they usually forget it and put it behind Work Forward...**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Author's Note:*Sniff*I Can't believe its finally all Over...Surprised anyone at anything?Read& You At the Last Fun Fact and whokilledwhoandwhy chapter!Until next time!**

**Survived-Izzy,Owen,Bridgette,Cody and Noah.**

**Dead-Chris McLean,Cheff Hatchet,Beth,Courtney,Katie,Sadie,Heather,Gwen,Geo ff,Staci,Sam,Dakota,Harold,Duncan,Ezekiel,Sierra,J ustin,Dawn,Anne Maria,Tyler,Lindsay,Scott,Trent,Blaineley,Zoey,Mik e,Eva,Jo,Lightning,Jake,Brick,Cameron,B,DJ,Cameron ,LeShawna and Alejandro.**

**Killers-Alejandro and Cody.**

**P.S Owen was healed by the start of this chapter.**


	11. Extras:Fun Facts and Whokilledwho?

**Hey Guys!This Chapter will Include:**

**1)Fun Facts of the story.(Including things that were supposed to happen)**

**2)Who killed who and why?**

**3)Other Things**

**Alright:-Fun Facts:**

**1)The Girls Were Originally supposed to die in this order:**

**Starting with Bridgette dying :**

**1)Bridgette**

**2)Sadie**

**3)Beth**

**4)Lindsay**

**5)Dawn(Meaning no Nawn)**

**6)LeShawna**

**7)Heather**

**8)Gwen**

**9)Staci**

**10)Dakota**

**11)Blaineley**

**12)Sierra**

**13)Zoey**

**14)Katie**

**15)Anne Maria**

**16)Jo**

**The Girls who were supposed to survive were:**

**1)Izzy**

**2)Courtney**

**3)Eva**

**2)The Guys were supposed to die were in this order:**

**1)Tyler**

**2)Noah**

**3)Cody**

**4)Ezekiel**

**5)Trent**

**6)Geoff**

**7)DJ**

**8)Owen**

**9)B**

**10)Duncan**

**11)Sam**

**12)Lightning**

**13)Cameron**

**14)Jake(My OC)**

**15)Mike**

**16)Scott**

**17)Alejandro**

**18)Brick**

**The Guys who were supposed to survive:**

**1)Harold**

**2)Justin**

**3)The Drafted Killers were:**

**a)Trent(Everyone hating nine)**

**b)Scott(Losing)**

**c)Mike(Vito,Even had two chapters written for him but they were too boring)**

**d)Eventually Cody and Alejandro won.**

**4)The Campers were originally saved on the island but I Changed that storyline.**

**5)Cody is probably the only killer you will find alive in a fanfiction story in this site(Not Sure).**

**6)********,Eva,Jo,Lightning,Jake,Brick Order of killing was thought to weaken the campers and TBH Eva,Jo and Lightning came in that order through randomizer.**

**********7)The Couples planned were:**

**********Nidgette(NoahxBridgette)**

**********Gweoff(GwenxGeoff)**

**********Sadizekeil(SadiexEzekiel)**

**********KaDJ(KatiexDJ)**

**********8)The Couples who were randomly added:**

**********AnneJustin(Anne MariaxJustin)**

**********Gwent(GwenxTrent)**

**********9)Blaineley,Chris and Cheff were not supposed to be in this story.**

**********10)Alejandro and Scott were originally planned to be in the drama machines and Dakota bigger but they healed before coming because that would make them harder etc.**

**********Now Onto Who Killed Who-**

******************Chris McLean,Cheff Hatchet,Beth,********Katie,Sadie,Heather,Gwen,Geo ff,Staci,Sam,********Harold,Duncan,Ezekiel,********Tyler,Lindsay,Scott,Trent,Blaineley,Zoey,Mik e,Eva,Jo,Lightning,Jake,LeShawna-Alejandro**

******************Courtney,Dakota,Sierra,********Justin,Dawn,Anne Maria,********Brick,Cameron,B,DJ,Cameron-Cody**

**********************************Other Things-This Story Started Up as a joke but i decided to write it eventually.**

**********************************I Will Start Other Stories Such as TDI-My Way and Total Drama Ask the Contestants!**

**********************************Alright so this is officially The End,Thank you all for reading you awesome people Rock On!R&R Overall and if there was anything you wanted to see tell me.**

**********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
